


Telekinesis

by aschente (kadotoriku)



Series: The Power of the Twelve Forces [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Chases, Gangsters, Gen, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Short One Shot, Superpowers, Telekinesis, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/aschente
Summary: Luhan has the power to manipulate objects and matter with his mind.
Series: The Power of the Twelve Forces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Telekinesis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't headcanon Luhan as being Telepathic because, honestly, I think Telekinesis is a fine power already. My inspiration for his Telekinesis is the animanga Elfen Lied. Try searching for videos on YouTube like "Elfen Lied - Lucy vs. Nana" for the inspiration for his abilities. His Telekinesis takes the form of long invisible extendable arms.
> 
> Inspiration struck me like lightning for this one-shot. I wrote this in one sitting jfklajlds I'm probably going end up writing one for each EXO member (including the former ones) using my headcanons for their powers too. I like adding my own... sort of "realistic" spin on them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my rambling, hahah. Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out!

“ _Stay away!_ I’m—I’m fucking warning you—!”

Luhan scrambles to get back on his feet as the gangsters get closer. He teen frantically whips his head around for an escape route, spotting a ladder nearby. His heart sinks, realizing that his only ticket to escape is in the direction of his pursuers and he has to cross _them_ to get to it.

“Stop running!” one of them hollers. “Your freakish superpowers don’t scare us!”

Backed up against a wall, Luhan gulps. He thrusts his palm forward, praying for something, _anything_ to happen. _Please work_ , he begs to whichever mysterious force can hear him, _please_.

The apparent ringleader of the group storms over to him, only to collide into an unseen barrier. The others crowd around behind her, forming a semi-circle to cage Luhan into the dead end. Luhan can only stare in wide eyes as the leader clutches her bleeding nose, looking as if someone had punched her in the face.

“ _Please_! I don’t want any trouble! I’ll end up hurting you guys,” the teen pleads. His powers curl around him protectively, the atmosphere thick and heavy. It takes every ounce of his self-control not to lash out, not to attack and harm the nameless gangsters.

 _But they hurt you_ , a voice whispers inside him, _they might exploit or kill you too_.

Luhan mentally shakes his head, stubbornly giving his assailants as many chances as he can to forget he ever existed. He makes direct eye contact with the stunned leader, a girl that looks only a few years older than him. He tries to convey in his eyes his desperation to not hurt them.

“ _Get him_ ,” she growls, wiping the blood off her chin.

With a resigned sigh, the teen lets go.

The first two boys to rush at Luhan are met with invisible hands. With terrifying speed, the unseen limbs strike and slice the boys’ four limbs off. It happens so quickly that the two abruptly stop in place, mouths falling open as they collapse. Luhan lowers his gaze to watch as blood starts to bleed from where their arms and legs once connected with their bodies.

He looks up to meet the horrified gazes of the remaining gangsters.

They’re all frozen in place, staring at the torsos in front of him. The two boys are still alive, but their eyes give away their shocked state as their mouths are wide open in a silent scream.

Before anyone could react, the ringleader is suddenly hoisted off her feet. She lets out a horrified scream. “Wait—please! Put me down. _PUT ME DOWN_! I’M SOR—” She flails around as invisible hands tighten around her waist. In the silence, everyone can hear as bones begin to crack under the pressure.

She coughs out blood into her cupped hands, some of the red liquid falling onto the witnesses and staining the ground below them. The grip on her midsection stops, remaining firm but not tightening anymore. She struggles for air, stretching her hands and giving the unseen force the chance to slice her fingers straight off.

Luhan only watches as she’s dragged higher and higher in an agonizingly slow pace, the girl pathetically pleading for mercy and kicking her—well, her _knees_ seeing as her legs have fallen into the hidden alleyway too.

He turns his attention to the remaining trapped onlookers. They’re prevented from leaving by a wall they can feel but can’t _see_. His powers hum in boredom and most of them drop onto the ground like flies. Some lose their head, others lose their heart, and the rest are doomed to a life of being limbless.

If they live to tell the tale, that is.

Looking up at the girl still stuck in the air, his own arms twitch from where they’ve stayed at his sides the entire time. A small part of his mind howls and begs him to stop, to show _mercy_ but...

Since when has the world been merciful to _him_?

He’s given them their chances.

It’s their fault for not taking them.

She hovers around the height of two stories.

The hands turn her upside-down.

And she falls.


End file.
